There are many lip cosmetic and other lip products on the market. These may include, for example, lip gloss, lip sticks, lip balm and others. While some lip products may be applied by a finger or a brush from a container, many more are dispensed through the use of a lip applicator. Lip sticks are usually applied through the use of a lip applicator that has a receptacle for the stick of a lip product. The receptacle is usually a recessed member designed to hold a portion of one end of the lip stick. The remainder of the stick extends from the receptacle. The receptacle reposes in a mechanism for extending and retracting the lip stick from the applicator as product is to be used or to store the delicate stick when it is not being applied. There is also a cover over the applicator for further protecting the stick. In some instances the cover may be made of a clear material to permit the purchaser to be able to view the color of the stick.
One of the problems with lip sticks is that the stick can easily be damaged or break off if the proper care is not taken. Another problem with lip sticks arises when the user fails to return the stick to a recessed position after use. In these situations, the stick can become smudged, smashed or lose its shape if the cap is placed on the extended lip stick. When a lip stick is initially purchased, the stick is pre-shaped to a point or the stick is angled to permit the user to apply the lip stick in the desired manner. As time goes on, however, the lip stick, because it is relatively soft, has a tendency to lose the crisp point or angle it arrived with. As a result, it becomes more difficult for the user to obtain the clean lines that are usually sought. One effect of such abrasion is that the user either disposes of the product before it is completely used or attempts to reshape the tip.
Another issue with respect to lip sticks or pomades relates to color selection. Many consumers are very particular in selecting the color of their lipstick. Color is important for a number of reasons. One important factor in color selection is each person's individual tastes. People have preferences for certain colors over others. One person may like one color more than another. A person may think that one color looks better than another on them. Skin coloring can also enter into the equation. One color may look better with one person's skin tone but not another's. Also, a fashion sense also becomes a factor. There are some colors that may be “in” at one point of time but not another.
Cosmetic companies try to inform the consumer of the color that a lipstick may have in a number of ways. One approach is to provide the lipstick applicator with a clear cover that permits the consumer to view the lipstick through the cover. Because lip stick applicators are not only a product dispenser but also can be a fashion accessory, a clear cover is not always desired by the manufacturer or the purchaser for many reasons including aesthetic or styling reasons. Another approach is to use a color sample on the package, on the applicator or elsewhere. While this gives the consumer some color information there are issues with the color card or sample. First, the color is printed on paper. Paper while reproducing the color to a certain extent does not identically match the color in the applicator. The difference caused by the paper can also be exacerbated depending on the type of paper the color is reproduced on. Depending on whether the paper has a matte finish or a glossy finish and what the background color is that the color swatch has around it the eye may perceive a difference between the color on the paper and the actual color of the product in the package. Some manufacturers attempt to avoid this discrepancy by permitting the user to remove the cap and see the actual product contained therein. While this solves the color selection concern there are other sometimes more serious issues caused by this approach. The manufacturer runs the risk that the consumer does more than just view the product and actually samples it by applying it to the lips. For some reason, many consumers after sampling the product in this manner do not purchase the specific item sampled but rather pick an unused one to purchase. Permitting the consumer to have access to the product can raise very serious safety concerns due to the risk of product tampering. Also, when the consumer has access to the product in the store, there is also the possibility that the product can become contaminated from the use. Even apart from these issues, when the product is available in this manner, the consumer is not always careful in replacing the cap, retracting the product into the applicator prior to replacing the cap, etc.